Super Smash Brothers: Master Hand's Fury
by Clario
Summary: 8 heroes were sent letters to one place, to a Fighting Tournament. But, when they start dissapearing, what will they do? Rated for some cursing.
1. The Invitation

**Super Smash Brothers: Master Hand's Fury!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tournament Start!**

**1st of the Smashy Series.**

Clario said, "Oh, enjoy this chapter of Smashy Series!"

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"Heh heh heh...They won't know what hit them! C, send the letters."

'C' then said, "Alright, MASTER! Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck." as he sent letters to heroes across the land...

Like Mario. Yoshi. Samus. DK. Link. Pikachu. Fox. And Kirby.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Yoshi exclaimed. This Yoshi was from LavaLava Island. He probrobly didn't know what was supposed to be eaten, because then he ate some wax decoration fruits. "Fruit taste weird! Oh well, foreign land."

It had only been a few months since he had last saw Mario. But months felt like years to the Yoshi.

"MARIO!"

"Oh, hi Yoshi! How's the Fearsome Five?"

"Troublesome as ever!"

"How's the volcano?"

DK had already met Mario and Yoshi.

The rest of the crew had never seen each other before, so they questioned each other about their own separate worlds.

"You have dragons that attack you world? I have Andross to deal with!" Fox said to Samus after she had told him about Ridley.

"And, there are these bat-like enemies called Keese, and an octopus named Octorok."

"Wow, bats? I have many of your enemies, except cuter!" Kirby said.

"Pika pika chu, pika!"

" Excuse me?" DK had replied. "I don't understand what you are saying."

"Chu!"

"Don't worry; I haven't made a translator for him yet." A Goomba with a blue hat on said.

"Goombario!" Mario exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah. Oh, and you didn't make that mistake Yoshi did!"

Yoshi was offended. "Shut up. That was years ago."

Mario had his thoughts somewhere else." So, you are a fighter too?"

"No, I'm just a technical Goomba. I make all the inventions, like the Revival Platform, and the Items."

Bombette then came. And bombed a wall.

"WAUGH! WOAH! WHOA!" Etc. Mario guessed it was some kind of thing to get people's attention. Well, it worked.

"Will Link…wait, there's a smudge…..oh well, will Link please come up, and lessee….Kirby…oh, there's a smudge here too…Kirby come up? It is time for the first round!"

Kirby and Link both came up. Both their minds were blank.

They entered the door in front of them…

Pop.

They were at Kirby's home land! Why?

"3….2….1…Fight!"

So that's what there supposed to do! Fight!

Kirby started off with a swift slide kick. Link dodged with a back flip and slashed Kirby in the back.

Link had expected Kirby to be cut in half…But there seemed to be a shield that kept Kirby from being killed.

Kirby seemed to have his Smash Ability on! His Final Cutter lifted Link into the air, and knocked him off the edge.

Link had to get back up. But he didn't know how to…He needed another jump. To his surprise, he moment he thought about 'double jump' he had jumped again! In mid-air!

All of the 'Smashers' were amazed. How would you feel if you say someone jumping in mid-air without any support, or doing anything? I would feel amazed. Wouldn't you?

He grabbed onto the ledge, and did a hand jump (You know, you jump with your hand on the ground before you jump.) and did a slash in mid-air. Bringing his sword onto Kirby with such force, and since Kirby had a light platform, Kirby flew out of the arena! A bright colored explosion was seen, and Kirby came back on a floating platform.

Mario recognized this as a revival platform.

"Kirby has 2 stocks left! Link has 3!"

I bet stock, means life! Link thought.

Taking his chance, once Kirby got down, he slashed hi, only to find it had to effect! Kirby was invincible while he's flashing, but it seemed all of them are invincible while flashing, because Kirby did a smashing kick on Link, who flew out of the arena, which made a bright colored explosion again, which Link got down from the revival platform.

Link slashed, Kirby dodged and kicked, and it went into frenzy. Both started attacking rapidly, Kirby with his Quick Jabs, Link with his Multi-Stab. Kirby hit first, and after Link took much punching, did a Final Cutter on him. Again, Link flew out of the arena.

None of them had been aware that they can use shields. The other Smashers did, because they were reading a manual that Bombette gave them.

Who will win? Find out on the next chapter of…

**Super Smash Brothers: Master Hand's Fury!**

_Note: Nice, huh?_


	2. Mario and Donkey Kong

Clario: My mind is racing.

Link: Why?

Clario: Well-

Link: Um, I don't really care.

Kirby: Yeah, he's waiting to be defeated.

Clario: … There was no use at all asking why was there?

Link: Yup.

**Super Smash Brothers: Master Hand's Fury!**

* * *

Link's mind was racing. He had only 1 life, while Kirby had 2. What to do, what to do? 

Kirby was racing up to him, to deal the final blow. He hit him hard with his head butt, and had jumped up, and kicked him out of the arena. Link had lost.

"Good fight Kirby!" Mario said.

"Nice moves." Many others said.

But Link was nowhere in sight. Where was he?

Bombette came into the room, supposedly to announce the next match.

"Mario Mario against Donkey Kong. Please step up; you will be transported to Kongo Jungle for your match."

Mario and Donkey Kong stepped up to the platform, and entered the door.

Here I go! Mario thought.

"You're going down Mario."

Flash!

They were at a replica of Kongo Jungle. It had said in the manual that it was duplicates of a place in their world.

And the fight began.

Mario started off with a wind-up punch, but missed. DK leapt away, onto a moving platform. A white and pink thing fell next to Mario. A capsule! He picked it up, and threw it at DK! An item fell out, and Mario, scoring a hit, slide-kicked DK.

DK picked up the item that fell out, which turned out to be a Green Koopa Shell. Mario was hit in the head by it, and fell to the ground. DK charged up his strongest attack, and after charging, went off to find an item. Mario got up and dashed towards Donkey Kong.

Attack after attack, each one took the blow. Mario remembered about the shields. How could he have forgotten? He shielded the blows and let out a fierce Smash attack. Donkey Kong flew over the edge, failing to grasp the edge after falling off it, and lost a life.

After getting off the revival platform, DK jumped off the edge. He had seen something underneath.

"Ha! I see you don't wanna fight!" Mario taunted. "What's the matter? Scared?"

DK saw it. A barrel! He did a Spinning Kong move to gain more distance, and landed on it. But he had dropped inside, and got in a blast position. It was a Blast Barrel! He was blasted up, through the platform that Mario was standing on, and landed a surprise aerial attack! Mario fell too fast to double jump, and he had missed the Blast Barrel by several inches.

"You stupid monkey! I'll get you for that!"

Taking his invincibility as an advantage, he landed several weak attacks on DK. Jumping backwards; he landed in front of a gun. He picked it up, and shot some electricity at DK. A Ray Gun. That's what he picked up. He had realized that when he shot electricity out of it.

DK was blasted backwards, into the Blast Barrel. But, to his unfortunate luck, he was blasted downwards, and lost another life.

Mario blasted away, while DK jumped over each one. Mario finally lost all his ammo, and DK pounded him. DK charged his special attack, and let loose! Mario flew out of the arena.

Over-head, Goombario was announcing how many lives they had left.

"Mario has 1 life left, and so does Donkey Kong! This is so exciting….Pass the popcorn!"

"No, I used my own bag to make this popcorn!" Parakarry said.

"I was the one who gave you the butter!" Goombario replied.

So, both of them had 1 life left. Yep.

Mario only had one chance: When Donkey Kong was charging up for his special. Mario dodged every attack DK threw at him, and attacked with weak attacks.

DK kept attacking without letting up, and soon grew too tired. Mario saw his chance! He smashed DK out of the arena!

Mario had won.

DK was nowhere in sight after the defeat.

* * *

Clario: Yay! I think that's my best chapter yet!

DK: What?

Clario: The chapter I did.

Link: Not good! I lost! I shall bomb you with my bomb!

Clario: Uh oh. Review!


	3. Mario? Or Luigi?

**Super Smash Brothers: Master Hand's Fury**

**Chapter 3**

**Mario? Or Luigi?**

* * *

"Wow! Mario! That was awesome!" Everybody seemed to agree. But…

"Mario! Leaving me again, I suppose?" Someone said.

"Luigi? How did you get here?" Mario asked.

Luigi then held up a very similar invite… The one Mario got.

"Weegie! What are you doing?" Mario then said.

BAM!

Luigi socked Mario in the jaw.

"Hey guys! Why don't you settle this in a match?" Goombario said.

The two brothers then said, "FINE!" in unison.

* * *

**Ready? FIGHT!**

"Hey! Make it Peach's Castle!"

"Mario…I've never seen him so mad." Said Goombario.

Mario and Luigi were transported to the Peach's Castle stage.

"Hey guys! One life only!"

FIGHT!

Mario immediately started to fire fireballs at Luigi. Luigi countered with fireballs of his own.

Luigi jumped, and Mario did too. Both did aerial attacks, and landed back to back. Mario knelt down, and collapsed.

"Hah! Can't even take an aerial strike! Everyone! Mario is just a big frOFF!" Luigi said.

Right under Luigi, was Mario. With his fist held up high, he punched Luigi in the stomach. Luigi then slide kicked Mario, tripping him, and Mario struggled to get up.

"Luigi isn't this strong… what's going on?"

"Don't you see, Mario? After all these years, what do you think I've been doing? I've mastered a little of my OWN attacks! Take this!" Luigi said.

Luigi promptly did Luigi Cyclone on Mario, and Mario was hit into the air. Luigi followed up, with a jump and used Fire Uppercut on Mario.

"OOF!"

"Ha… Mario. Admit your defeat! And finally, I will be the one in the spot light!" Luigi said manically.

"Never…"

"WHAT?"

"I…will…not give…..to your….demands….even if you my….bro….." Mario weakly said.

Mario promptly used Mario Tornado on Luigi. Mario then jumped up, and kicked Luigi down. Then, when Mario was coming down, he drill kicked Luigi in the ground. Mario picked Luigi up, and threw him into the Bumper flying on the top. Luigi started flying towards the ground.

"Luigi! This time... I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Mario yelled.

Mario ran to the spot where Luigi was going to land, and head butted him, into the air. Luigi went high, but not enough for a K.O. Mario then jumped up, and flip kicked Luigi.

"Waaaaaaa!" Luigi yelled as he flew off, into the castle.

Game!

During the fight, Link came back from a Platform.

"Hey. You really need to speed that platform up, I nearly fell asleep on it. By the way, I invited my younger self over to be in the audience. Has he come yet?" Link asked.

"Nope."

* * *

**Somewhere**

"aaaaaah! Ow! That hurts… how am I going to get bACK!" Luigi screamed. A giant hand was in front of him.

"You won't…"

BAM! The hand grabbed Luigi, and started to squeeze him to death.

"Oh…no…you…don't!" Luigi said, as a Luigi Cyclone freed him. The Platform to bring Luigi back to the Smash Club appeared, and Luigi jumped on it.

"NO! Here my words… When you get back here… I WILL KILL YOU LIKE I DID WITH THE FAIRY BOY, AND THE GORILLA!"

Luigi didn't know any fairy boys, but he knew the gorilla was DK. Luigi stayed quiet during the flight back to the mansion.

* * *

Wasn't that chapter nice? Anyway, time to answer reviews… Let's see.

XiaoDarkcloud: Yep! Someone noticed. They are coming later, but Luigi is in.

XiaoDarkcloud: Yep. I totally agree with you.

AsianSmoothie: No, I didn't copy it off a tv show. I made it off my OWN idea.

Bulba1: Pikachu might win, and Pikachu may lose. You never know.

This is Clario, reminding you to **REVIEW!**

****

**By the way, a cookie to who guesses the fairy boy is.**


	4. Master Hand!

**Super Smash Brothers: Master Hands Fury**

**Chapter 4**

**Awww crap!**

Ok, first, I shall answer the questions and reviews.

Princess Daisy Skywalker: Um… You sure about that?

Princess Daisy Skywalker: WRONG! (Throws a Pie at PDS) No offense.

Xiao Darkcloud: Um…WRONG! (Throws a sign saying 'Read Chapter 3 correctly, Damnit!' at Xiao Darkcloud.) No offense.

Kitsu Kurasei: CORRECT! (Puts cookie on a table with a sign that says 'For Kitsu Kurasei. Kirby comes later, and eats the cookie. Then Clario comes and kicks Kirby 5 times, and puts another cookie on table.) Yes, it is Young Link. Who died. And that sucks. Or did he die?

Since Kirio Bros has the most chapters so far, I'm going to update all the others first, except Super Smash Stadium, which is still Heavily Under Construction, if you go to my profile.

Maybe I'll update after I update Beyond the Stars!. I also plan on making a story following the life of Mario but everyone IS A KIRBY!

Now, here's the next chapter of SSS: MHF.

* * *

**Smash Club**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIED!" Link yelled in frustration.

"I'm serious Link. I heard that Hand say he died." Luigi calmly said back.

Link went up to Goombario, grabbed him, and started whacking him with his sword.

"Ass! Dummy! Creep! Freak!" Link said with each successive hit.

"Link! Stop!" Mario said, while trying to pull an angry Link off Goombario.

"How would you feel if you lost a loved one? Huh? All because off this guy, right here!" Link yelled.

"Hold on. How is it my fault?" Goombario asked.

"You were the one who SENT the letters in the first place!"

"What letters? I only accepted some job from a man."

"Oh…Sorry about that, Goombario. I'm going to kill that person who killed Young Link!" Link declared.

"Maybe you can take your anger out in a battle." Goombario suggested.

"Great idea."

Just then, Bombette exploded.

"Everyone!" Bombette yelled. "We have company! And it's not good!"

"Huh?" Everybody said.

And lo, right before their eyes, was a Hand.

"I am Hand, your Master. Call me Master Hand!"

Mario shouted, "I'll never take _Stupid_ Hand as my Master!"

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me! Stupid Hand! What, you deaf too? What's next, blindness?"

"Bah. I'll just take a few fighters. I'll take you…"

Link teleported somewhere.

"And you."

And Pikachu.

"And you…"

And Samus. And everyone but Mario, Luigi, Fox were left.

Big awkward silence.

Mario broke the silence by saying, "What do we do now?"

"I am the leader of Star Fox! I am the wisest, nexy to Peppy...Er, I'll tell you later." Fox replied.

* * *

**Deep in a lost jungle…**

A boy in a green tunic ran through. Slashing some bushes, this boy said to himself, "That's the last time I take directions from some old man… Man, it's taking me forever. Although that albino hylian seemed a bit strange…"

A fairy said, "Let's rest."

The boy took a rest, from the adventure. Tomorrow, he'd seriously feel uncomfy.

* * *

Hah! Plot Twist! Plot twist!

I updated! Anyway…

Yes, that boy is…um…some boy. We all know he is actually a boy. You did not see any green in this chapter. No green at all… No fairies named Navi...nope...Um...crap, the Jedi Mind trick isn't working...um...er...

This is Clario, reminding you to **review!**


	5. Mario vs Link

**Super Smash Brothers: Master Hand's Fury**

**Chapter 5**

**Mario Brothers Unite! And a fox.**

Xiao-Darkcloud: Alright. Um… sings along.

And you're right. If Young Link died, Link would die, but he would if he went to the past, but if Young Link was the one who defeated Gannondorf, and he…Gah! I'm confused!

Kitsu Kurasei: Er… Anyway… Yes, I said Hylian, but that doesn't mean the boy was a hylian. Heh. And Peppy is wise since he was in a different team with Fox's father, and Fox took his father's place. Also, because he is the oldest.

Baka-4-life: AHHH DRAGON! Go Jigglypuff! ATTACK!

Yoshizilla: Alright, thanks for the compliments.

Alright, now the battles REALLY begin!

Also, listen to the music that is shown in the beginning of each battle. It battle fits the song.

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Mario yelled.

"Do what?" Luigi asked.

"You know fight the fighters who were taken, and get them back on our side. I'll go first." Said Mario.

Mario went up to the teleporter which Goombario built right now, and warped to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**Hyrule Castle **

As Goombario made the song **Big Blue from F-Zero GX for Gamecube **play, the battle started.

(Note: I will not be using moves from the game… Well, some, but most are from my imagination.)

(Big Blue Music starts.)

"Link!"

Link was there. His sapphire eyes had turned blood red.

"…"

And the battle started.

Link immediately rushed to Mario, striking him in the chest. Mario back flipped over Link and smashed him.

Link took out a bomb, and then threw a boomerang at Mario, and he was sent flying. Link gave chase and threw the bomb at him right as he hit the ground.

Mario got up and threw a few fireballs, which was blocked by Link's shield. Mario then used Mario Tornado, as he moved towards Link.

Suddenly an actual tornado appeared above Mario, and because of Mario's rapid spinning, grew large.

"Take this! Tornado strike!" Mario yelled out.

The Tornado flew forward into Link, who was thrown up into the air, and Mario jumped up, and smashed him back to the ground.

Link took out his sword and Spin Attacked Mario into the wall. Mario jumped right back up, and threw a fireball at Link.

Link replied with a bomb. The two projectiles connected, and resulted in a giant explosion.

Through all the smoke, no one could see.

"Link! Come back to your senses!"

"…"

Link charged through the smoke, and rammed his sword into a random object, who was actually Mario. Mario flew back, and right before he hit the tower on the right side of the area, he jumped off the wall, and landed a kick on Link's face.

Link flew back far, and suddenly a tornado appeared somehow. Link suddenly had an idea.

He grabbed Mario from afar with his Longshot, and threw him into the tornado. Mario was sent into the air, and Link jumped up, platform to platform, and performed a perfect downward slash. Mario flew down at alarming speeds, when suddenly he extended his arms, and landed safely.

Goombario remembered about items, so he put the items on.

A Pokeball fell out. Mario grabbed it, and threw it at Link, who was about to slash Mario in the back.

The Pokeball revealed a Beedrill, and the Pokemon flew off. Mario had high damage, and was about to be finished off by Link, when suddenly…

"BEEDRILL!"

The Beedrill came back, with many friends, like a swarm. The bees slammed into Link, racking up the damage.

"Sorry Link, but it's for the best!" Mario said, as he prepared a Smash attack on Link.

Link fell to the ground.

"3…"

Link hit the ground.

"2…"

Link got up.

"1…"

Mario released a smash attack. But…

"WHAT!'?"

Link had raised his shield just in time. Mario rolled over to his back and delivered a strong attack to Link's back, who flew into a crate. The crate burst open…but it was an exploding crate. Link was sent flying into the background.

GAME!

(End Big Blue Music.)

"Phew!" Mario said as he came back from the battle. "That was tough! Link's eyes looked different though…"

"That because he was hypnotized by Hand. We'll get him someday. Let's wait for Link to return."

_A few minutes later…_

"Ugh…What happened? My head feels so sore…" Link said as he came back.

Mario explained the whole thing to Link.

"Ok, I'm going next." Fox said.

"Good luck." Mario said. "You'll need it." Suddenly Mario's voice turned dark.

* * *

Alright, I did a new chapter, whoop de doo. ANYWAY, since Fox was the next person you had to fight in the original SSB, after you beat Link, he'll be skipped and we'll go directly to the Yoshi Team. Pretty short, sorry.

This is Clario, reminding you to **Review!**


End file.
